


Analyze And Suggest

by ciaan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Symbiotes, Hearing Voices, Kissing, M/M, Vibrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet about making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analyze And Suggest

Bart is warm and just the right amount of heavy in Jaime’s lap. He threads his fingers through Jaime’s hair as they kiss, his tongue darting in Jaime’s mouth, and Jaime slides his hands up Bart’s back, under his t-shirt and over the smooth skin. Jaime presses down and feels the thin tough layer of muscle over the hardness of bone. Bart shifts even closer.

_Currently analyzing the Impulse’s responses,_ the scarab comments. Jaime ignores it. This is the first time he and Bart have gone beyond a quick kiss or two and he’s not going to talk back and ruin it. Bart’s fingers buzz against his scalp and Jaime tingles all over. His nails dig in involuntarily and Bart’s mouth opens further, slack against Jaime’s lips. Jaime kisses softly down the line of Bart’s jaw. _Recommend increasing stimulus levels by decreasing pressure of contact._ That is not sexy talk.

Jaime sucks Bart’s earlobe into his mouth and Bart gasps. _Utilize dentition._ Bart’s left hand tangles tighter in Jaime’s hair and his right moves down to Jaime’s shoulder and clutches the fabric of his hoodie. _You must keep the Impulse under your control, Jaime Reyes._

“Shut up,” Jaime snaps before he can think better of it. “What do you know?”

“I know a lo-” Bart leans back enough that Jaime has to brace his hands against the shift in weight. His bright eyes narrow. “Hey, is Scarab talking about me?”

The flush rises warm across his cheeks. “It’s making suggestions.”

Bart appears torn between worry and honest curiosity and then he glances up through his lashes. “Aretheygoodones?”

Sliding his hands up Bart’s ribs Jaime pulls the other boy against him again. He ghosts the tips of his fingers in circles across Bart’s back and Bart shivers. His grip clenches and unclenches against Jaime’s shoulder.

“So far, so cra-ah-ash.” His voice breaks as Jaime bites his earlobe. “JaimedothatagainJaime.” Jaime bites down harder. The choked little noise from Bart’s throat flashes down Jaime’s spine and lights him up inside.

_The analysis is simple though far from complete._ The scarab sounds much too self-satisfied.

Now Bart is vibrating all over, and he’s pressed so close, wrapped so tightly around Jaime, arms around his neck and knees digging into his hips, set so firm on his lap, and Jaime can’t even analyze his own response.


End file.
